User blog:Gundam Legilis/Painting The Town In Depth - The plot
Hello everybody! Today we will talk about the plot in Painting The Town. This episode actually covers all of the remaining events so early. No wonder they need the week-long breaks. They need to fine tune the remaining episodes. I am just as surprised as Penny when Ruby takes it so well. I mean, shouldn't it be more full of incomprehension? Of course, I'm sure that the writers don't want to waste too mych time on these moments. And I am very baffled that a complete machine is capable of generating Aura and has a soul. What, is there a tank full of Aura harvested from corpses, always refilled into Penny? Penny does play into her element of playing dumb. And I can see why she needs to be protected- with a powerful machine capable of generating Aura, lasers and wire controlled swords, she is going to be a target for kidnapping and reverse engineering. Next up is the return of Junior and the Club. This time, the mobsters are better prepared. Junior is even willing to talk, but he only has limited information. Torchwick really leaves no traces behind, except for common henchmen. Neptune makes the stupidest answers, my God. And he calls himself an "so called" intellectual. Blake ans Sun infiltrate the meeting. Apparently the masks are called Grimm maskes, and Adam has been wearing his old recruit masks since day one. Must be really sentimental to him, or he is going to come back with a better one. Anyway, "Bane" gives a speech, and when the alliance is questioned, Roman responds that they have a common enemy - The government, the military, and the hunters and huntresses. Either he is being sincere at admitting that he is being the worst, or that he is simply his usual silver tongued self. He is also the only one that recognizes the heroes (I called it), and despite being blinded by darkness, gets in the robot and starts to do something about it. Ironic, isn't it? No Faunus with night vision to stop the moles. On the highway, where have we seen this before? Oh right, the RVB episode Spiral, where the Freelancers hunt down a briefcase. Now, Roman is aware of Neptune and Yang, the Blue Flame, so he is smart enough to throw cars at the duo, before they drive and weave into traffic. Neptune's gun is not a gun-gun, but a trident gun. Looks like people forgot Crescent Rose had a storage mode. Sun now performs Shadow Clone Jutsu, or Light Clone Jutsu. More duplicate semblances. The battle heads into the ground, where Team RWBY shows off their new strategies, codenamed after ship names. Monty you clever bastard, complex moves with a nod to the fans. I assumed the robot will be more durable, but it had to be destroyed eventually. I was worried, that Yang's kinetic absorption will make her OP, but thankfully, there are still ways to harm her. This explains why she could beat everyone so easily- they used physical blows instead of blades and bullets. Roman is still badass as ever before. Neo, haha reminds me of Nui Harime from KLK, and is Roman lite, down to the clothes and weapons. Her Illusion semblance, that makes her artificial heterochromiac, is a mixture of Sharingan from Naruto and Sanzen Kaimin from Bleach. That will be for a different in depth for another time. Sure, Yang. You can make lame puns, but really? Putting down other punmakers, that made better jokes than you? You hypocrite. A Simple Wok into Mordor. Nice stealth pun. Shopkeep is better at food than Dust. Stay tuned for next time, where we talk about the characters. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts